Snow
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Sequel to Icicle. After what happened the night before, this is the follow-up story of their date. But it is not ordinary in the least... oneshot TamaHaru fluff.


****

Well finally, here it is everybody! I said that I would make a sequel and here it is! This is the sequel to Icicle and I apoligize that it took so long. Please _please_ _please_ read Icicle first otherwise, trust me, you will be very confused! This story is dedicated to my cousin, Sasukez, because she is the one who kept me going with this and here it is, finished! So without further adue, I now present the sequel to Icicle : Snow.

* * *

Snow

Winter breezes buffeted the trees and played with the leaf-less branches, laden with icicles.

Haruhi Fujioka sleepily shook her head and blew a few stray strands of messy hair from her face. The light that came through the window in her room told her that it was about 10am. Although it was later than she normally slept, it _was_ Winter Break after all.

As she stretched and got out of bed, she was reminded of the past night's happenings when her right ankle sent a sharp pang of hurt throughout her entire body. The brunette stumbled slightly and leaned against her bedpost for support. Confusion drifted over her for a moment as she thought, _Wait, what's wrong? It felt just fine last night just after Senpai walked me home, why does it hurt again now?_

She wondered if she should go out with Tamaki today like she had planned to do the night before. But then she remembered the brightness that she had seen in his eyes when she had accepted his offer and she sighed.

It was her first real date as well as his. And she also knew quite well that if she refused him today, she might not ever get a second chance, and that they would never have a true relationship like they had both hoped that they would. And they would both feel incredibly awkward at the Host Club as well. She sighed again, for she knew that she could never dream of causing him so much pain.

So after a fast breakfast alone, for her father was away on a special trip for his… 'business', she washed up and got changed and she then walked over to the window in her room and glanced outside at the white world. It was not snowing, but she did see the flakes falling off of the naked trees every once in a while.

Finally, deciding that it was not going to be too cold, she grabbed a red scarf from her closet and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. As she stepped out onto the porch, Haruhi realized that it was a bit colder than she had anticipated, but not too bad. Nonetheless, she wrapped the fluffy scarf around her neck and made her way down the stairs, limping slightly because the pain in her ankle was back again.

As she carefully stepped onto the snow-covered pavement below, cold seeped through the bottoms of her pants and socks, causing her to shiver. Then, she came face to face with the number one predicament that she had not thought about before; where were they going to meet up?

Haruhi smacked her hand to her forehead and groaned at how stupid she was. They had not even thought to arrange where to meet and where they were going to go last night. So Haruhi did the only reasonable thing that came to her mind, as she had of course left her cell phone at home, and she began to walk towards the Suoh's second mansion.

But her pace must have been at least three times as slow as it usually was thanks to that cursed icicle. When she was almost halfway there, she began to feel light-headed and almost lost track of where she was going and what was happening around her. Therefore, she almost walked right into the road beside her that was busy with cars. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Haruhi!" Called the baka Tono of the Ouran High School Host Club.

The girl turned to see her blonde idiot running towards her with that big, funny, smile of his.

"Oh hi yo!" She greeted back as he reached her. She noticed that he was wearing the school uniform and a dark blue scarf. "Ano, Senpai, aren't you cold just wearing the Ouran uniform?" She asked. Tamaki gave her a confused look.

"I could ask you the same thing Haruhi." He gave her a small, amused smile.

She cocked her head to one side and than looked down. Only then did she realize that she was also wearing her Ouran uniform. A faint blush of embarrassment crossed her cheeks.

"O-Oh, I guess that I was so used to going to school that I just put it on without thinking." She laughed. As they stood on the snowy sidewalk, silence soon crept over them and Haruhi shifted uncomfortably.

"So, Haruhi, did you have anything specific in mind that you wanted to do today?" He asked her.

"N-Not exactly, Senpai, I-I didn't really think about it because last night once you got me home I fell asleep right away, a-and I didn't think of it this morning." She said in a little discomfort. Tamaki saw that he was making her uncomfortable with his questions.

"Well, how about we go to this new place that I found out about that just opened up?" He suggested.

"S-Sure." The girl looked up at him. "But where is it?"

* * *

Haruhi gazed up in wonder at the enormous building.

It was crowded with people of every age and size and it surprisingly did not smell as bad as she had expected, because usually, zoos didn't smell too good. The air was full of the sounds of all different kinds of exotic and otherworldly creatures. The brunette's feet seemed to be rooted to the ground as she stared in utter amazement at the huge monument.

However, Tamaki was unaffected by it all, for it was completely normal to him to see such exquisite things. Haruhi had seen many superb things since joining Ouran High School, but never had she seen something so…large.

"Well," Tamaki said with a grin. "Shall we go inside my princess? You wouldn't want to catch a cold now would you?" Haruhi ignored his princess comment but let him grab her hand and lead her inside. They had agreed that if they got separated that they would meet up at the entrance.

"Yosh! Haruhi! Where do you want to go first? The elephants? The zebra? Or perhaps the giraffe? The mice, or the nocturnal exhibit? The wolves? Or the hyena? The Big Cats? Or how about the-"

"Senpai! You're giving me a headache." She informed him, while holding a hand to her pounding head.

"Oh! Gomenasai!" He said in his host-like tone. Then it was as if he was being called towards one direction in particular, and he led Haruhi there in a flash. "Ah, here we are!" He announced, as they broke free from the crowd.

Haruhi pushed past one last person, and with a polite apology, turned and looked up. Behind the glass cage in front of her, it was swarming with monkeys and all sorts of primates.

"Well, Senpai, I can see why you were 'summoned here by an instinctive call'. You do show a similarity to them." She pointed out, as the monkeys jumped around the cage, acting like complete idiots.

But Tamaki paid no heed to her comment, for he was too focused on watching a small, hyperactive, ball of fluff. Once Tamaki suggested that they move onto the next exhibit, Haruhi sighed with relief; she was being pushed around by people left and right. As they tried to make their way over to the next exhibit, they did not get very far.

Banana peels had been tossed about by the monkeys and were littering the floor, and the couple, thinking that it would be clean since it was a filthy rich building, did not think that the floor would be covered in slippery fruit.

Haruhi walked a pace in front of Tamaki, trying to push through more and more people. As she finally stepped from the crowd, seconds later Tamaki followed, but was pushed forward as he slipped on a banana. And as he fell, the surprised brunette turned, only to be thrown forcefully down to the ground alongside him. No one else around took any notice of them as the two crashed to the floor together.

Now, they lay side-by-side on their stomachs, Haruhi moaned out in pain, but Tamaki lifted himself up.

"Rah! These accursed bananas! Is it just me or do they appear out of _nowhere_?!" He shouted to the air.

He was obviously unhurt, unlike the girl beside him. She was facing away from him, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth gritted in agony at the sharp and unforgiving pain in her ankle that shot throughout her body. Tears were threatening to fall, but she held them in, not wanting to worry her Senpai. She yelped softly as she pushed herself up into a kneeling position, while Tamaki was already standing. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes when he saw that she was hurt. He knelt down beside her.

"Haruhi, daijobu desu ka?" She tried to keep her tears from falling as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I-I'm fine." She lied. "I…just need to sit down."

"Baka." He said sweetly. "You are sitting down." He informed her as he reached his hand down to her.

She daintily raised her arm and two right hands met one another. But he pulled her up with more force than her ankle could bear. As he lifted her up, her determination to keep her pain hidden gave in, and she collapsed his arms with a whimper.

"Haruhi! What's wrong?" But she did not answer, she only shook in his embrace at the searing pain, as she leaned on her left foot. "Haruhi…" He trailed off.

Then, he carried her to a small bench outside, where there was nobody else around. Still holding onto her, he sat down carefully and glanced down at her. Everything came back to him then, their walk home together the night before, the strong gust of wind, the icicle…

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell me that you weren't alright? Why did you keep it hidden from me?" He asked her softly. This time, she answered, but it was muffled a bit by his shirt.

"G-Gomenasai, Senpai… I just… didn't want you to worry about me." She whispered.

He just hugged her again. _Well Haruhi, you've done just the opposite._ He thought to himself.

As time passed, Tamaki noticed that Haruhi's sobs were becoming less and less violent, and they soon stopped altogether. He pulled back slightly to find that she had drifted off into sleep, and he reached down and wiped the final tear away. He had never seen her cry so much, and he found himself baffled at the thought that _he_ was the only one that she would open up to like that.

He kept one arm around her shoulders to shield her from the cold winds and he used his other hand to slowly unwrap the blue scarf from his neck. Then, he gently draped it over her cold hands and held them in his own.

After a while -he did not know how long they were out there- Tamaki knew that he would have to bring her home. The sky was darkening and he was not sure if it was because it was getting later or because of the snow that had started to fall.

He delicately lifted her up, bridal style, and desperately tried not to wake her. But despite his efforts, he felt her stir about halfway through the walk back to her house, and he thought that he heard her mumble something, that he did not fully comprehend. And then, just like that, she was limp with slumber again a few seconds later.

Once he finally reached her apartment, he slowly went up the stairs and stood in front of the door. Only then did he recall what Haruhi had said earlier about her father being out of town. He knew that she would have a key with her but he simply did not have the heart to wake her. But he also did not have the heart to let her freeze and catch cold. He sighed, knowing that there was no other option.

"Haruhi." He whispered softly into her ear. At the sound of his voice, her chestnut eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times, before she looked up at him.

"S-Senpai." She yawned. "Did…did you bring me all the way home?" She asked as she got a good look at their surroundings.

"Hai." He grinned. "But this is as far as I got without a key."

She understood what he meant and gave him a small smile that was sweeter than honey.

He slowly let her slide from his arms but he kept her arm across his shoulders and he held her wrist to support her. Only when her sore feet touched the ground did she realize just how numb she had been, and stiffness overtook her and she almost fell down, but the boy held her tightly until she found her balance.

She searched through her pocket with her free hand and eventually opened the door, and then Tamaki closed it behind him once they were both inside. He helped her limp to her room, but once he saw that they were making poor progress and that Haruhi was about to fall asleep on the spot, he swept her off of her feet and carried her to her bed. He then exited the room as Haruhi convinced him that she would be all right by herself for a moment to change clothes.

And when he saw her next, she was dressed in a long, pink nightgown, the one that brought back memories. Tamaki recalled the time when they had all went to the beach and everything that had happened, their fight, the thunderstorm, and what he had learned about her.

And now, as he thought back to that time, he realized how strange this day must have been for her, for she had been raised and taught not to rely on others.

Haruhi sleepily sat down on her bed, lifting her injured ankle up slowly. Tamaki could only watch as she wriggled under the covers, not thinking that there was anything else that he could do for her. "Haruhi, are you sure your alright?" He asked her for what seemed the hundredth time since they had got to her apartment. And the answer was the same also.

"Hai, hai Senpai, I told you I'm fine."

"Well now I know better than to believe you when you say that." He gave her a small smile, which she reflected with a cuteness that she alone possessed.

"Haruhi, I promise that you'll be all better again before Winter Break is over." She gave him that smile that was sweeter than honey again, accompanied by those adorable, chocolate-brown eyes.

Tamaki walked over to her and leaned down, giving her a soft kiss, before he turned and closed the door behind him. Haruhi blushed, then turned off her lamp, and curled up under the sheets.

At first she fidgeted uncomfortably, but then, she became more relaxed and drifted off into dreams that caused a small smile to form on her lips as she slept.

She remembered the night before and before Tamaki had left after taking her home.

She remembered that his violet eyes and her chestnut ones were full of admiration.

And their eyes had one thing in common, they were full of love, and it was all because of an icicle.

However, that icicle never could have come to be, without the snow.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Just so you all know, there will probably be one last story in this trilogy, and hopefully, the wait will not be so long.

Note: "Oh hi yo" means good morning.

Thank you all very much for reading! Please review! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
